Dream a little dream of me
by vilegialers
Summary: Après la chute des anges, Sam, Dean et Cas doivent assumer leurs conneries. Et goûter les joies de la colocation, qui ne s'avère pas de tout repos. (destiel, sabriel)
1. Chapter 1: I had a dream

**Coucou! Première fic supernatural, j'espère que ça vous plaira! :) **

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, les éventuel(le)s films et musiques citées non plus, je ne gagne pas d'argent, etc, etc, yada yada yada comme dirait Balthazar! Et, ah oui: j'écris de bonté d'âme (et pour malmener les winchesters à ma guise), pas de sponsors, machin, vous connaissez la suite. **

**Rating : T je crois? Bon. De toute manière je sais bien que vous lisez du destiel/wincest sauvage à côté alors ça ne devrait pas trop vous choquer. ;) **

**Ah oui! Je me suis inspiré du rêve de Dean dans l'épisode 05x13 (The song remains the same), scène que vous pouvez trouver facilement sur youtube. D'ailleurs si vous aimez lire en musique vous pouvez de ce pas aller écouter Words, de Ane Brun : je trouve que ça colle plutôt bien. Libre à vous! Voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à m'éclipser et vous souhaiter une bonne lecture! Et n'hésitez pas à critiquer, c'es toujours bon à prendre évidement. Bisou! **

* * *

Dean était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil recouvert de velours rouge, les bras détendus, posés sur les gros accoudoirs. Il se trouvait dans une pièce esprit années vingt, avec lourds rideaux à corde laissant à peine percer la lumière du soleil à travers une fente étroite, un parquet en bois sombre caché sous un tapis couvrant toute la superficie de la chambre et un imposant bureau avec fauteuil dans le coin opposé. Il se serait crû dans son film de guerre préféré. En inspectant grossièrement la pièce, son regard tomba sur un détail plutôt extravagant. Il dû cingler plusieurs fois des yeux pour vraiment réaliser ce qu'il voyait : à sa droite, une jukebox à la Grease (il s'avouait à demi mot avoir un petit faible pour ce soap movie) qui semblait sortie de nul part commençait à grésiller. Dean fronça les sourcils, regarda à droite et à gauche plusieurs fois, la bouche crispée. Il sursauta légèrement quand la machine se mit à jouer les premières notes une vielle chanson.

"What the hell..."

Il l'aurait reconnu entre toutes. Cherry pie. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendue, c'était en couchant avec_..comment c'était son nom déjà? ...ouais Peny! Et un truc bizarre comme Wartog..war...Wartang!_ Penny Wartang, dans ce vieux bar miteux de l'Ohio. Cette meuf l'avait chauffé toute la soirée, avec sa veste en cuir et ses collants résille; alors quand elle lui avait fait signe de la rejoindre dans les toilettes après une bonne dizaine de shots le chasseur ne s'était pas fait prier._ Et vu comme il l'avait empalée cette nuit là, elle avait surement dû boiter un jour ou deux._ Dean se surprit a rire tout seul de sa propre blague. Un bruit étrangement érotique lui fuit tourner la tête.

"...Oh boy..."

En face de lui se tenait la fameuse Peny, ayant troqué ses vêtements du bar contre un corset et des cuissardes en cuir rouge, ses cheveux noirs et courts agrémentés de fausses cornes de diable. Dean resta littéralement bouche bée pendant au moins cinq minutes (ce qui lui donnait l'air d'un parfait crétin). La diablesse s'approcha de lui en balançant lascivement ses hanches au rythme de la guitare électrique, s'appuyant sur les accoudoirs pour lui planter ses seins pigeonnant sous le nez. Le chasseur avait les yeux hors de leurs orbites. Il déglutit difficilement, le regard toujours rivé sur les deux bosses de chair à deux centimètres de son nez. La danseuse se recula un peu pour s'agenouiller au pieds du spectateur, le fixant toujours lubriquement. Dean croisa son regard.

"Oh boy..."

Il sentit pointer une érection à travers son jean trop serré. Peny prit son temps, caressant le membre douloureux à travers le tissu. C'était la pire des tortures. Dean rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Il agrippa la fille par les cheveux. Elle déboutonnait son jean le plus lentement du monde en y prenant un malin plaisir. _Sacré allumeuse à ce rythme là elle va me faire exploser avant d'avoir sorti tiny dean. _Un gémissement similaire à celui qui l'avait averti de la présence de Peny résonna, Dean releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés : une silhouette de dos était apparue, trônant au milieu de la pièce. Une blonde au cheveux longs et ondulés, un simulacre de mini robe blanche en dentelle, complètement transparente, _un boule à tomber..._ des fausses ailes accrochées aux épaules et une auréole en plume dans la crinière. Elle entreprit un lente descente sur elle-même, toujours de dos, balançant les hanches de droite à gauche. Presque accroupie, elle se releva toute seule en effectuant le même mouvement rotatif. Elle se retourna et se rapprocha de Dean, l'air d'avoir le feu aux fesses. C'était elle, Dean se disait bien avoir déjà vu ce glorieux boule quelque part. Une nana bien chaude dans le nevada, ils avait baisés comme des malades dans un petit chalet. L'une des meilleurs nuits de sa vie à vrai dire. Il avait son nom sur le bout de la langue... _Amy Travis, c'est ça!_ En fait il s'en foutait un peu de son nom, parce que pour l'instant il était plutôt occupée à mater les deux meilleurs coups de sa vie se peloter devant lui. Il avait toujours eu un petit truc pour les plans lesbiens. Voilà que le duo diabolique se roulait la pelle du millénaire. Dean se sentait comme un gamin pour qui on aurait réservé Disneyland tout entier.

"That's what I call peace on earth..."

**BOUM. **

"What?"

Le lustre années folles venait d'exploser sur le tapis. Les filles s'étaient volatilisées. _Merde? Sammy? _

"Dean."

Sam était apparu derrière le bureau, consterné : les mains jointes devant lui, les épaule menaçante, le front plissé. Bitchface n°471, aussi appelée "the dismayed moose" : sourcils levés, nez retroussé, bouche crispée, sourire ultra faux.

"Dean. What. are. you. doing."

"Dean we don't have any _time_ for your blah blah blah..."

_He's doing the sassy bitch! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel?!_

"blah blah blah BLAH"

**BOUM. **

"...cas..."

L'ange venait de débarquer en face de Dean, l'air grave. Le chasseur ne l'avait pas vu depuis...Depuis la chute des emplumés. Il avait été trop occupé à soigner son Sammy des restes des épreuves pour chercher son ange. Quel mère poule il faisait! S'occuper d'un caribou et d'une colombe, franchement? C'était pas marqué Brigitte Bardot sur son front. Bref, Castiel avait disparu sans laisser de traces. Ça ne faisait qu'une semaine, Sam commençait à se remettre. Dean s'était dit qu'ils allaient partir à sa recherche le lendemain. D'ailleurs, comme tout cela était arrivé? I peine dix minutes il était..._ah oui,_ dans le salon des hommes de lettres...il regardait Doctor Sexy. En buvant une bière (ses deux péchés mignons, l'un coupable, l'autre non). Comment était-il arrivé là? Comment Cas était-il arrivé là?

"Hello Dean."

Le regard de Dean se perdit instantanément dans celui de Cas, c'était devenu une habitude : Dean essayant de sonder le pas-aussi-impénétrable-qu'il-le-croie Cas, et Cas, eh bien, Cas ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il aimait bien fixer les gens pendant longtemps, et il ne détournait jamais le regard le premier (Gab lui avait apprit que c'était un signe de couardise).

"Blah blah blah"

"SAMMY SHUT UP DAMMIT"

Dean se retourna vivement mais l'ange n'était plus à sa place. Cas était affalé dans un canapé miteux à l'opposé de Sam. Ça n'était pas vraiment Cas. Dean l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Quatre ans plus tôt, pendant toute cette merde d'apocalypse, quand Zacharie le connard l'avait propulsé dans le futur : c'était Cas le hippy, un barbu accro au sexe et aux emphetas, sans grâce, Cas l'humain perdu, l'ange déchu, le bébé en trenchcoat, la poulette décadente.

**BOUM.**

_Bordel. ...Meg?! _

"Hi boys."

Sans prêter plus d'attention à Dean, Meg se tourna vers Cas et marcha fermement dans sa direction. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle lui caressa la joue.

"Sympa la barbe Clarence."

Leva la jambe et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Une bouteille de whisky à la main, elle lui donnait le biberon en se balançant sur lui, simulant de chevaucher un cheval en riant. Castiel, complètement stone, lui agrippait les fesses en buvant goulûment ce que le démon lui donnait à boire.

Dean était estomaqué, partagé entre une curiosité déplacée et une pointe de dégoût. Un grand froissement régla le dilemme en le faisant se retourner: Sam, empoignant le rideau, se balançait comme un singe sur une liane en hurlant de rire, des cernes énormes sous les yeux. C'était le Sam malade_. Insane Sammy boy_, le garçon atteint par les épreuves de la tablette et harcelé par Lucifer.

Le rêve avait plutôt très bien commencé pour Dean, mais présentement ça virait carrément au cauchemar. Un ange du seigneur bourré qui baisait un démon sans scrupules et un malade aux cheveux longs qui criait "farty donkey" en courant partout.

**BOUM. **

_Dammit. _

"Idjit."

Non.

_Pas ça. _

_Tout mais pas ça._

_Saloperie de rêve ou quoi que ce soit._

Dean se retourna encore vers la provenance de la voix bien connue. Sa pomme d'adam roula sous la peau de sa gorge.

"...Bob-" L'émotion étranglait sa voix. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il les fermât un instant. Quand il les ouvrit à nouveau, Bobby était à côté de la fenêtre, en train de courrir après Sam._ Sammy? Baby? _Le grand Sam fou avait laissé place à son petit Sammy, à peine cinq ans et souriant comme un chiot, riant aux éclats quand Bobby parvenait presque à l'attraper. Dean se surpris à rire d'attendrissement. Il ne savait plus trop quoi faire sinon espérer que le rêve n'allait pas mal tourner. Meg avait disparu, Castiel avait retrouvé son éternelle panoplie trenchcoat et costard de comptable, sa cravate en bordel, ses cheveux un peu fous et ses joues rasées. Il s'accroupit, écarta grand les bras et le petit Sammy lui sauta au cou en riant, arrachant un regard attendri à l'ange.

Dean ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

Bobby faisait semblant de vouloir arracher Sammy des bras de Cas_ "pour te croquer petit idiot!"_ en faisant des grimaces à l'enfant, le chatouillant à l'aide de l'ange.

Dean se mordit puissamment la lèvre inférieure. Il pleurait carrément. De joie parce que la seule famille qu'il ai jamais vraiment eu était réunie, et de tristesse en sachant bien que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve tordu qui l'avait fait passer de l'érection aux larmes, en passant par la consternation et l'émerveillement.

**BOUM.**

Tout devint noir. Bobby, Cas et Sammy avaient disparu, laissant place à un silence profond et suffoquant. Les rideaux ne couvraient plus la fenêtre, un soleil aveuglant y passait. Une gigantesque vague brisa la vitre et s'abattit sur le chasseur, toujours cloué sur son fauteuil.

Il se réveilla en sursaut.

"Dean!" Sam était accroupi à sa hauteur, une main sur son front brûlant, un verre vide à la main. Il portait son vieux pull gris et traînait des cernes plus noires que jamais sous les yeux. Sa voix était si..._si brisée. _

"Désolé mec, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te réveiller."

Dean se releva sur les coude, regarda un instant Sam, son Sammy confus et inquiet, et entoura ses bras autour de son cou, l'enserrant à lui faire craquer les os, parce que merde, il était désespéré de le perdre, et Sammy, sous le choc, s'étala carrément sur son frère encore à moitié allongé. Puis il ferma les yeux, et lui rendit son étreinte. Coupable, coupable mille fois de ne pas s'être sacrifié lors de la troisième épreuve. C'était sa lumière au bout du tunnel, le chemin facile, celui du sacrifice pour le pardon. Mais Dean l'en avait détourné, le guidant sur une route sinueuse et rocailleuse, celle de la rédemption. Et Dean était sa lampe torche dans ce merdier, son verre d'eau fraîche, son coup de pied au cul. Et Sam, avec amour, se jetait à corps perdu dans cette randonnée, pour lui. Pour Dean.


	2. Chapter 2: Jack? Rose!

**Nouveau chapitre! Voir disclamer précédent et tout le blabla ;) Ah oui, la musique du jour : Stuck in the middle with you des Stealers Wheel et... une autre musique surprise. Ce chapitre est plutôt portée sur l'humour, pour autant j'espère qu'il ne sera pas moins bien écrit. (si c'est le cas désolée!) Voilà, bonne lecture! (Comme d'hab n'hésitez surtout pas à critiquer, en bien ou en mal, ça me permet d'avancer! Et un grand merci aux reviewers du précédent chapitre!) **

* * *

"Sammy pourquoi tu m'as laissé dormir?!"

Après avoir longuement étreint son frère Dean s'était brusquement relevé, encore tout embrouillé,_ la tête dans le cul l'cul dans l'brouillard comme dirait l'autre. _Il avait l'impression de s'être prit une enclume sur la tête, où d'avoir fait de la plongée sous-marine pendant des heures. Sam était un peu confus, d'une part parce qu'il était plutôt dans les choux lui aussi, d'une autre à cause du brusque changement d'attitude de son frère.

"Heu...je sais pas mec t'avais besoin de sommeil...

_MAIS MERDE SAM-..."

Dean essaya de se reprendre. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, croisa les mains devant lui et s'assit bien en face de son cadet, cherchant ses mots en fixant un vieux journal. Sam s'était posé par réflexe sur la table basse, ses genoux devant lui à hauteur des pectoraux : tout semblait trop petit pour lui dans cette chambre. Il préférait le grand salon, où tous ses livres étaient rangés. La caverne des Hommes de Lettres, comme Charlie l'avait baptisée, lui plaisait énormément à lui et, il le pensait, à Dean. C'était leur première vraie maison depuis l'incendie. Pour l'instant, il baissait le regard, attendant patiemment le sermon de son frère.

"Ecoute Sammy." Dean le fixa carrément, accentuant ses paroles avec ses mains, l'air concerné.

"C'est mon boulot de veiller sur toi d'accord? Non attend. Tu ferais la même chose à ma place et tu le sais. C'est pas comme si je faisais une nuit blanche à chaque fois que t'as un rhum bordel, il s'agit de ta santé profonde là! Tu nous fais un espèce de burn out carabiné et t'espère que je dorme pépère?! D'ailleurs combien de temps j'ai pioncé?"

Sam leva les yeux au plafond.

"J'en sais rien...je sais pas, quelques heures peut être?"

Dean plissa tellement les paupière qu'on pouvait à peine distinguer ses iris. C'était sa manière à lui de réagir quand il sentait que Sam minimisait un truc.

"Bon ok. Peut être bien tout l'après midi."

_what. Son of a bitch. _

"C'est bon Dean t'es pas sur-humain et y a pas de mal à ça. Et en fait je me sens plutôt bien tu sais."

Sam se leva, souriant timidement à son frère pour l'encourager. _Oh non, pas les puppy eyes Sammy, pas de ça avec moi_. Il s'arrêta juste avant la porte et, paré de sa plus belle bitchface, pointa du doigt la télé allumée sur une vielle chaîne du câble :

"Quand t'auras fini de regarder les feux de l'amour, ça te dirait une bière au salon?"

Dean lui lança un regard provoquant et sans prévenir, se munit d'une poignée de cacahuète qu'il jeta misérablement à deux mètres de sa cible (qui n'était pourtant pas facile à manquer). Sam fit résonner son rire le plus délicieusement impertinent et rejetant la tête en arrière. _Quelle diva!_ Il prit la porte en feignant l'hilarité.

"Bitch.

Le caribou repassa juste à temps sa tête chevelue du couloir.

_Jerk."

Les deux chasseurs s'étaient installés dans le salon, Sam devant son précieux ordinateur, Dean devant son précieux numéro vintage d'Asian beauty. Étonnamment, les Hommes de Lettres avaient plutôt bon goût de ce côté là. Sérieusement, il pensait à le mettre sous vitre une fois terminé. Un truc pareil ça valait de l'or, les collectionneurs se l'arracheraient. Dean lisait donc son petit porno tranquille, les pied sur la table. _Hey! C'est un magazine érotico-artistique, pas un vulgaire porno._ Soit. _Tss._ Bref, oui : Sam, à force, n'en avait plus vraiment rien à foutre -et c'était le cas de le dire, du moment que son frère respectait la loi tacite de si te branler tu veux, dans ta chambre t'enfermer tu dois.

"Hi bitches!"

Sam se retourna vivement, offrant à l'audience un magnifique backflip de cheveux soyeux dignes d'une campagne de célèbre shampoing dont nous tairons le nom (mais sachez que vous le valez bien) tandis que Dean exécuta contre son grès une surprenante chute non dénuée de grâce, réussissant par quelque miracle à se cogner violemment le front contre les genoux. Il se releva tan bien que mal pour ramasser avec dépit son pauvre magazine bêtement échoué sur la moquette.

"Charlie! Meuf j'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque dammit!

_Wow désolée Dean, la prochaine fois je me ferais annoncer avec des pétards. Histoire d'être sûre que tout le monde sache bien que c'est une planque secrète."

Le chasseur grommela dans sa non barbe et s'empressa de ranger soigneusement son magazine dans l'étagère en bois sombre.

"C'est cool d'être passée, qu'est ce que tu fais là Charlie?" demanda Sam de la cuisine.

Charlie brandit fièrement le gros sac de course qu'elle portait à bout de bras.

"Du réapprovisionnement pour Starsky et Hutch..."

Elle lança un clin d'œil complice à Dean.

"And I took the pie buddy boy."

Son visage s'éclaira immédiatement. Il était à deux doigts de se jeter sur sa sauveuse, sa salvatrice, la reine du mor-... _wow easy faut pas abuser non plus! _Bref, tenant à conserver et chérir le peu de dignité qu'il s'octroyait, il se retint en se promettant de manger la tarte au dessert de ce soir.

Sam débarqua de la cuisine avec un plateau de café. Il était plutôt lourd, mais ça n'aurait pas dû l'affecter lui et ses deux mètres pour à peu près cent kilos de muscles : cependant les trials bien qu'abandonnés avaient peu à peu raison de lui. Ses bras tremblèrent violemment et il laissa tomber le plateau. Il se sentait faible et inutile. Dean se releva immédiatement, le soutenant par l'épaule malgré ses protestations. Voyant que son frère était vraiment dans un sale état (d'ordinaire Sam l'aurait repoussé pour immédiatement nettoyer le sol, poussé par son éternelle culpabilité dévorante), il fit un signe à Charlie, interdite, qui l'aida à le porter jusqu'à sa chambre.

"Tu peux rester avec lui? Je vais aller nettoyer tout ça. Tu peux prendre sa température aussi?"

Elle approuva silencieusement d'un signe et pris le thermomètre sur la table de nuit. Il y eu un blanc un peu gênant.

"heu..." Charlie regarda Dean avec une certaine appréhension dans le regard.

"ça se met dans..."

Dean ne répondit rien, hochant gravement la tête. Charlie se retourna vers Sam avec une moue dégoûtée. Puis elle haussa les épaules, se résignant, après tout elle l'avait déjà fait pour Jim, son valet dans le mordor (elle se souvenait de ce jeux de rôle comme si c'était hier) (dans les moindres détails) (surtout celui là, à son grand damne), alors qu'il avait été subitement pris d'une violente fièvre en pleine bataille contre les Notherners Trolls. Du coup, le faire pour l'un de ses meilleurs amis et frères adoptifs paraissait moins ignoble. Elle remonta ses manche et entendit Dean partir précipitamment alors qu'elle tentait de retourner sur le ventre l'énorme corps de Sam.

* * *

Dans le salon, Dean s'était mis au boulot. Les poings sur les hanches, un vieux tablier noué autour de la taille, des gants de vaisselle rose fluo et un vieux torchon noué sur la tête. Il priait pour que Bobby ne le voie pas du paradis. Après réflexion, si ça avait été le cas le vieux bougon se serait déjà réincarné pour lui frapper la nuque en le traitant d'idjit. Et prendre des photos dossier.

Il soupira, s'avouant à demi mot que ça lui plaisait un peu d'être habillé en nounou d'enfer. Un peu comme quand il avait essayé la petite culotte de Rhonda Hurley. Il sortit un balais du le placard, alluma la radio au hasard : _Stealers Wheel! Yes!_ et se dandina en chantonnant jusqu'au lieu du crime._ Un beau plancher en acajou, what a shame!_ Il se surprit à penser comme une mère au foyer des années soixante et se gifla mentalement. Puis il passa la serpillière en sifflotant, bougeant les fesses en rythme avec la musique country.

**FLUSH**

Dean se stoppa net, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Glacé sur place, incapable d'articuler un mot pour une bonne minute.

"Hello Dean."

...

_oh. my. god._

"Cas."

Dean se précipita vers l'ange pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il lâcha son balais qui alla s'écraser dans la flaque de café, percutant un morceau de tasse brisée qui vola droit sur le poste de radio : sous le choc la radio tomba, grésillant horriblement, la chaîne s'était changée et une vielle musique tressaillante passait. _Oh non. Pas Céline Dion_. On aurait juré entendre Balthazar hurler de rage au loin, tandis que le poste beuglait :

"AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOOOOOOOOVE YOUUUUUHOUHOUUUUUU"

Le câlin amical devenait extrêmement ridicule et gênant. Dean essaya de détendre l'ambiance.

"Okay si ton père a un message subliminal à me faire passer je crois qu'il ne pourrait pas être moins subtile."

Mais il réalisa avec horreur que Cas ne comprenait pas le second degré. La tête contre son torse, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche crispée, il regardait le mur, ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire. Heureusement l'ange n'y connaissait presque rien en comportement sociétal et ne lui rendit pas son accolade.

"Dean."

"Hm."

"Dean. Pourquoi me serre tu fermement avec tes bras."

"C'est une embrassade amicale Cas, parce que tu m'as manqué. Ça s'appelle un câlin."

"Oh."

...

Cas répondit maladroitement au câlin en enlaçant le chasseur, pas vraiment mal à l'aise mais très gauche.

"Dean."

"Hmmm?"

"...Combien de temps ça dure?"

_Dammit. I feel like a fucking emotionaly damaged teenage girl. Soooooo awkward._

"Heu. Je sais pas Cas, y a pas tellement de durée prédéterminée. Enfin quand t'en as marre t'arrête quoi."

"d'accord."

"T'en as marre?"

"Non."

_Man I'm in a fucking trap. _

__Dean était glacé dans cette position. D'un côté il ne voulait pas blesser l'ange, de l'autre c'était carrément bizarre et ridicule. Il se sentait un peu comme ce mec que Gabriel avait fait danser avec un alien. _ET CETTE PUTAIN DE CHANSON_

"Boys?"

_Charlie_.

Dean repoussa vivement Cas et se retourna en un quart de seconde. Charlie fit abstraction du malaise ambiant et se jeta elle aussi dans les bras de Cas pour dégeler l'atmosphère. L'ange n'en menait pas large. Il leva gauchement ses grands bras, enlaçant maladroitement Charlie sous le regard encourageant et approbateur de Dean. Bien, se nota Cas pour lui-même, je m'améliore en "câlin". Charlie se soustrayait naturellement de l'accolade, examinant longuement Dean. Ils allaient avoir une petite conversation...

En reculant, Dean s'était rendu compte à quel point Cas avait l'air endommagé. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi fatigué. En faite, il ne l'avait même jamais vu fatigué puisque les anges ne dorment pas. _C'est quoi ce bordel?_

"Cas ça va pas?"

L'ange en trenchcoat tituba se prenant la tête dans les mains.

_Oh shit. _

Dean et Charlie arrivèrent à temps pour soutenir Cas à moitié évanoui.

"Merde! Où on le met?"

Dean désigna sa chambre d'un signe de tête et ils portèrent l'ange jusqu'à son lit.

* * *

**et voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu! Je pense poster à une fréquence d'une fois par semaine. En tout cas merci encore pour vos reviews et vos abonnements, et surtout n'hésitez pas à critiquer, en bien ou en mal! Bisou!**


	3. Chapter 3: The comeback

**EDIT : DÉSOLÉE PAS DE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE CE SOIR PEUT ETRE VENDREDI C'EST UNE SEMAINE CHARGÉE!**

**Et voilà le chapitre trois! Merci encore pour vos reviews et vos abonnements, ça fait plaisir! La musique de la semaine c'est -tadadadadaaaam- Back in black. Parce qu'il y a DEUX comeback surprise pour le prix d'un. Bonne lecture! **

* * *

_Bon alors buddy. Tu vas nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé?

Dean était au chevet de Cas, à côté de Sam qui s'était finalement réveillé. Tous les deux bienveillants malgré la fatigue qui se lisaient sous leurs yeux.

_Et ne lésine pas sur les détails hein.

L'ange se releva sur les coudes, un peu dans le brouillard. Evidemment, après s'être fait arracher sa grâce (ce qui revenait sur un seuil de douleur à s'enlever un rein au couteau à beurre) c'était plutôt normal. Sans mentionner le fait qu'il vivait les premières sensations de sa nouvelle nature humaine, et tous les cadeaux empoisonnés qui vont avec : fatigue, douleur exagérée, faim, yada yada yada comme dirait... Balthazar.

Cas n'avait jamais eu vraiment le temps de faire le deuil de ses frères et sœurs tombés au combat -ou pire, par sa main- depuis l'apocalypse en passant par sa phase d'autoproclamé dieu mégalo.

Il chassa ces pensées noires et se concentra sur ce que Métatron lui avait fait, racontant à Dean et Sam comment il l'avait destitué de sa grâce pour provoquer la chute des anges.

_Son of a bitch!

Dean se frotta rageusement la nuque, dégoutté qu'on se soit joué de lui à ce point.

Un cris de rage se fit entendre au loin.

Crowley.

Sam jura et sorti de la chambre après avoir lancé un petit sourire encourageant au malade.

Cas tenta maladroitement de se relever. La tête lui tournait et il était en sueur, sa cravate l'étouffait : il dirigea vaguement sa main vers le nœud mais son bras retomba mollement. Dean se rapprocha rapidement, se mit à genou et lui soutint le dos pour le rallonger. Il lui toucha le front, constatant que sa température était plutôt élevée.

_Hey, hey attend repose toi un peu. T'as chaud?

_Dean...non, qu'est ce que c'était?

_Crowley. T'inquiète on l'a enfermé dans notre donjon, Kévin veille sur lui.

_Enfin, par "veille sur lui" il faut comprendre "se venge froidement grâce à un matériel de torture digne de son ex royaume"._

_Bon alors buddy, t'as trop chaud? T'es en sueur là!

Cas grogna quelque chose que Dean apparenta à un oui. Le chasseur le souleva comme une marionnette pour lui enlever son éternel trenchcoat et le reposa doucement sur le matelas. Il défit la cravate bleue et la posa sur le manteau plié au pied du lit, déboutonna les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise pour le laisser respirer. Il souleva les paupières de Cas : ses yeux étaient vitreux. _Complètement défoncé_. Dean se remit debout. Il caressa gentiment la tête de Cas pour lui faire sentir qu'il était là et se dirigea à l'autre bout du lit pour lui enlever ses chaussures.

Il repassa près du lit. Cas lui agrippa fermement le bras, il avait rouvert les yeux et regardait partout en panique, visiblement perdu.

_Dammit Cas_

Le chasseur s'accroupi près de l'ange et lui serra la main, essayant d'attirer son attention. Il finit par capter son regard et se calma lentement, les doigts crispés entre ceux de Dean qui lui fit un grand sourire.

_T'inquiète buddy, je reste là.

Apaisé, sa tête retomba lourdement lourdement sur l'oreiller et il finit par s'endormir.

* * *

_Crowley, à quoi tu joue.

Sam venait de débarquer dans le donjon. C'était d'une saleté abominable et l'odeur âcre du sang prenait à la gorge. Il faut dire que Kévin s'était lâché sur les accessoires. Sam en viendrait presque à plaindre le démon.

Presque.

L'apprenti prophète avait l'air plus malade que jamais, c'en était effrayant. En même temps, si Sam avait eu le loisir de torturer à sa guise Azazel, le meurtrier de sa mère, il aurait probablement fini dans le même état.

_Kévin, va te reposer un peu.

_Oui big boy, vas y donc. Et dream a little dream of me!

_Ta gueule Crowley.

_Moose. La subtilité n'a jamais été ton fort.

Sam comptait retenir Kévin mais après la petite remarque sassy de Crowley il n'eut aucun scrupules à ne pas le faire. Il se jeta sur le démon et lui planta un couteau trempé d'eau bénite dans le dos de la main, lui arrachant un cri atroce.

_Bon Kévin, va au moins manger quelque chose t'es resté là toute la journée! Charlie est en bas.

Il jeta un dernier regard assassin à Crowley avant de partir et claquer la lourde porte en fer. Il en avait fait du chemin l'ex étudiant modèle!

"I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE"

_qu'est ce que c'est que cette merde_

Sam se retourna vivement vers Crowley, confus.

Le démon lui envoya un petit clin d'œil charmeur.

_Mon portable, moose.

Le chasseur était clairement outré.

_"Big butts" Crowley? Seriously?

Le démon leva les sourcil et fit un moue du genre "king of hell je fais c'que j'veux"

_Hey le géant, sache que j'ai énormément d'influence dans tous les domaines, y compris artistiques. En claquant des doigts je pourrais faire des crocs la nouvelle tendance deux mille treize.

Sam se surprit à rire franchement de la blague du démon. Le vaisseau de lucifer et le roi des enfers rigolant ensemble autour d'un bon thé, un plaid écossais sur les genoux devant un feu de cheminé casual. _N'importe quoi Sammy. les trials m'ont vraiment atteint. _ Il se mit une claque mentale.

C'était la première fois que Crowley voyait Sam rire. Il se fit la réflexion que vu les circonstances ça ne devait pas arriver souvent. Il en était presque attendri.

Presque.

_Alors, moose. On est venu perpétuer le travail de mon ex protégé? Qu'est ce que tu vas choisir? Oh, je te conseillerais le fouet en cuir salé : c'est revigorant comme il faut et pas dénué d'une touche sexy.

_Vas-y, fait le malin Crowley. T'es pas en position pour ça.

_Oh mais moose, si cette position ne te plait pas je peux en changer. C'est fou tout ce qu'on apprend avec ces débauchés de sorciers.

Le démon fit une petite moue moqueuse. Sam le regardait de haut en croisant les bras.

_T'as plutôt un grand panel de bitchfaces pour un caribou. Impressionnant. Il faut dire qu'avec le lourdaud qui te sert de frère tu ne manque pas d'occasion pour t'entraîner - AIE

Sam remuait méchamment le couteau planté dans la main de Crowley.

_Et toi tu es plutôt impertinent pour un démon sans défense. Elle est où ta garde maintenant? Ah! Aller, essaye encore Crowley : "A moi la garde!"

_L'ironie ne te sied pas au teint moose.

Sam s'accroupit juste en face du démon. Il était tout près de son visage et pouvait sentir son souffle chaud.

_Peut être. commença t-il lentement en dévisageant les yeux bruns. Mais moi au moins je ne suis pas ligoté à une chaise.

_Touché.

_coulé.

Un cri strident se fit entendre d'en bas.

_Merde. J'ai déjà vécu ça aujourd'hui._

Il se releva précipitamment sans prendre le temps de regarder Crowley et descendit les marches quatre à quatre, un pistolet à la main.

* * *

Dans le couloir, il croisa Dean qui avait aussi été alerté, avançant sans bruit en brandissant un couteau.

Les frères se regardèrent, s'attendant à tout : ils longèrent le mur silencieusement et débarquèrent dans le salon.

_Hello boys.

Leurs armes leur tombèrent des mains, sous le choc.

_Dean, Sam! C'est qui ces mecs?! cria Charlie, plaquée contre l'armoire.

Kévin était aussi crispé qu'elle, droit comme un piquet contre le mur.

_Salut mon p'tit Cas. fit l'un d'eux.

Castiel venait d'arriver dans la pièce, ébahi.

_Gabriel. Balthazar.

_Eux même! fit Balthy. Il poussa gentiment Charlie pour se servir un verre de skotch dans l'armoire.

Sam et Dean se regardèrent sans comprendre.

_Mais-

_Oui je sais ce que tu vas dire Sammy, commença Gabriel. gniagniagnia Lucifer t'as tué, oh mon dieu mais comment est ce possible tu ne peux pas être vivant!

Sam fut plutôt vexé qu'on se foute de lui comme ça mais ne releva pas.

_Et oui Cas, continua Balthazar en finissant son verre. Je me souvient très bien du coup de couteau dans le dos pendant ta période Cas tout puissant. Ne laissons pas les non-dits nous ronger.

Le ton léger employé par les deux ex archanges détonait complètement avec l'ébahissement qui se peignait sur le visage des chasseurs.

_Mais...Mais comment avez vous...

_Sammy, Sammy, Sammy...

Gabriel s'avança vers lui en soupirant exagérément. Quel diva.

Il désigna son propre visage :

_Helloooo, trickster! C'étaient des clones sombres ignares. Oh d'ailleurs, mon porno t'as plu Sammy?

Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil coquin.

Balthazar rit de la blague de son camarade ailé et regarda Dean plus sérieusement.

_Non mais attend, tu croyais vraiment qu'on s'était fait avoir comme des bleus? Mais vous êtes tous_ malades_ de nous sous-estimer comme ça!

Que tout le monde les ai compté pour mort lui semblait être un outrage de première classe.

Un silence gênant alourdit la pièce.

Cas avait envie de disparaître. D'un côté son frère qu'il avait lâchement abandonné, de l'autre son meilleur pote du garrisson qu'il avait carrément poignardé dans le dos.

Voyant le trouble de Cas, Balthy posa son verre sur la table et se rapprocha de lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui fit un grand sourire.

_On est rongé par le remord Cassounet?

Un gloussement général mal dissimulé rompit le silence pesant. Alors comme ça les potes ailés de Cas lui donnaient des petits surnoms?

Castiel baissa les yeux.

Balthazar lui releva le menton entre son pouce et son index pour croiser son regard. Il l'inspecta longuement.

_On est passé au purgatoire apparemment. Considérons que tu t'es pardonné.

_Balthazar je-...

_C'est bon Cas, je sais bien que c'était sous l'emprise des léviathans.

Il se retourna avec un sourire coquin.

_We could say you had Dick in your belly.

Dean gloussa bêtement et Sam lui mit un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

_aouch. _

_Joli!

_Merci Gabe.

_Mais de rien.

Il fit une petite révérence.

_Un vraie bande de connasses...

_Dean!

Encore un coup de coude bien placé.

Sam se risqua enfin à parler.

_Comment vous avez trouvé la planque? Et qu'est ce que vous faites là?

Les deux blonds le toisèrent de haut en bas. Puis ils se regardèrent. Puis le toisèrent encore en riant.

Voyant que Sam commençait à s'impatienter un peu, Gabriel se lança. Il était drôle ce petit impertinent.

_J'en sais rien Sammy. Peut être grâce coccinelle jaune pétante garée juste à côté de l'impala à deux pas de l'entrée.

Charlie se racla honteusement la gorge. C'était sa voiture. Pas vraiment style hunter c'est vrai, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en séparer.

_Quand au pourquoi...

_J'imagine que tu t'en doute Cas. finit Balthazar.

Gabriel devint tout rouge.

_PUTAIN ON A PAS SIMULÉ NOS MORTS POUR SE FAIRE ARRACHER NOTRE GRACE DU CUL JUSTE APRES MERDE!

Balthy lui tapota l'épaule.

_Là, là... Ça va aller. Il se trouve qu'on est des putains de marionnettes d'humains maintenant (il se tourna vers les autres) -no offences- alors on pense avoir droit à deux trois faveurs. Bordel on vous laisse pendant l'apocalypse, toi Cas tu te prends pour Dieu junior et maintenant _ça_? Alors installez bien vous parce qu'on a un petite requête.

Ils s'essayèrent tous à la table autour d'un verre de wisky (Dean avait insisté pour que Cas en prenne) (maintenant que Cas était humain, il se mordait d'envie de le voir expérimenter des trucs autrefois sans effet chez lui. Il se promit de lui faire se prendre un cuite un jour).

Gabe avança ses coudes sur la table.

_Alors voilà...

* * *

**Suite au prochain épisode! héhéhé :) J'ai écris ce chapitre en vitesse dans une période de révision, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop nul. N'hésitez pas à commenter, en bien ou en mal! Bisou! **


	4. Chapter 4: alcools

**Nouveau chapitre! Non vous ne rêvez pas, il est bien là! Avec un léger retard d'une petite semaine (désolée). Alors comme d'hab aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ni la série, ni les chansons citées, en fait rien ne m'appartient et je ne suis pas non plus payée pour écrire! Bref, aujourd'hui, je vous propose _You got the love_ de Florence and the machines :) bonne lecture! **

* * *

"...DE QUOI?!" Dean se releva brusquement, sa chaise alla percuter le sol où elle s'écrasa dans un fracas qui crispa tout le monde.

Gabriel et Balthazar soupirèrent à l'unisson, les bras croisés et les yeux au plafond, l'air profondément agacés.

"Nous héberger crétin." L'ange avait articulé distinctement chaque syllabe, comme s'il essayait de mieux percuter le cerveau du chasseur. Dean s'offusqua, cherchant sans succès une trace de soutient chez ses colocataires -parce que c'est ce que cet endroit devenait finalement, une grande garçonnière. Il lança un regard noir à Sam qui le jaugeait du coin de l'œil avec un petit sourire narquois.

_bitch!_

Balthazar secoua doucement son verre de whisky pour en admirer distraitement la couleur.

"Parce tu vois champion, depuis que cet adorable merdeux de Cas nous a tous éjectés du paradis (il fit un petit clin d'œil à l'ex ange) par erreur, j'en conviens!...

_...Disons qu'on se trouve légèrement diminués." acheva Gabriel. Il tendit soudainement le bras vers Sam. N'ayant aucune idée de ce que l'ex archange voulait, le chasseur lui rendit son geste par réflexe pur et simple. Décision qu'il regretta immédiatement lorsque le blond attira son bras à lui pour lui baiser la main.

"Mais t'es _malade_ Gabriel à quoi tu joues?!" hurla Sam. Il bégayait et avait honte de son geste. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de tendre naïvement son bras comme ça, faisant entièrement confiance à une espèce de manipulateur revenu d'entre les morts?

Lui était ravi de son coup, riant et s'applaudissant tout seul. Il se délectait de l'air complètement perdu et offusqué du chasseur.

"Sammy, je voulais juste le whisky!"

Sam roula des yeux et attrapa la bouteille pour lui donner, ignorant le gloussement moqueur de son frère qui savourait sa petite revanche.

"Merci moose..." souffla l'ex archange.

Gabriel mima d'envoyer un baiser ironique à Sam qui tourna la tête avec irritation. Il se servit, hilare, et alluma la radio. La musique aidant, l'ambiance s'était agréablement détendue et chacun commençait à expérimenter le doux flottement des premiers verres. Les ex anges au front, expérimentant pour la première fois les effets de l'alcool.

Dean se pencha vers Castiel.

"Qu'est ce que t'en pense Cas? Tu crois qu'on peut faire confiance à tes frères?"

Il observa pendant une longue minute les deux concernés, qui étaient en train de partager une conversation animée avec Charlie, Sam et Kévin.

"Je ne sais pas Dean." Il tourna son regard vers lui. "Après tout, Gabriel est mort en tentant de vous aider et Balthazar aussi, d'une certaine manière."

Dean contempla longuement Cas, examinant la note d'approbation dans ses yeux, en pesant rapidement le pour et le contre. Il soupira et se resservit de whisky.

"Bon. J'imagine qu'il va falloir faire de la place pour Zach et Cody."

"Qui sont Zach et Cody?"

Un sourire attendri et amusé étira les lèvres de Dean. Il tapota gentiment l'épaule de Cas et lui tendit son propre verre.

"Personne buddy. Bois, tu vas en avoir besoin!"

L'ex ange regarda dubitativement l'offre, sur le point de décliner, mais à la réflexion c'est vrai que la vie avec ses frères promettait d'être agitée. Et puis Dean se faisait insistant. Il attrapa le verre et le bu d'un trait.

"Wow wow Cas! Attend!" Dean leva son bras pour l'arrêter mais c'était trop tard. Quand Castiel reposa nonchalamment son verre sur la table, sans aucune trace de brûlure de gorge ou de souffrance quelconque, il ne pu s'empêcher d'échapper un murmure admiratif.

"Putain Cas! Qui aurait crû que tu descendrais ça comme du petit lait!"

Il étudia longuement le visage de l'ex ange, s'attendant à une réaction tardive. Mais rien ne vint. Il eût alors une petite idée qui lui fit lever un sourcil et le coin des lèvres. Castiel le regardait sans comprendre, la tête penchée. Il se leva et sortit deux petits verres de l'armoire -_décidément entre ça et le vieux porno, damn ces hommes de lettres savaient s'occuper!_, qu'il rapporta d'un air satisfait.

"Ceci, mon cher, sont des verres à shot. Puisque tu fais le malin avec ta descente de motard sortie de nul part, on va la mesurer à la mienne. Et crois-moi, là dessus...ne plaisante pas avec moi."

Il héla Sam et cogna son poing sur la table avec enthousiasme.

"Sam! La vodka!"

Sam approuvait moyennement ces jeux d'alcool, qu'il jugeait bon aux soirées étudiantes uniquement -et pour lui c'était un lointain souvenir, mais Dean savait ce qu'il faisait. Et puis sa descente était légende. Alors il se leva et alla fouiller dans la cave impressionnante des hommes de lettre et en sorti quelques minutes plus tard avec la bouteille blanche, qu'il portait triomphalement à bout de bras. Après tout, ils avaient bien droit à un peu de détente. La suite des événements risquait bien de ne pas être aussi rose.

"Cas?" demanda Sam. "Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça?"

Dean le coupa en lui faisant geste d'apporter la bouteille. Le reste du groupe s'était amassé autour d'eux, l'excitation générale commençait à monter. Il remplit les deux petit verres et en tendit un à Cas en levant un sourcil. Sam observa les deux concurrents tapa trois fois sur la table et ils avalèrent leur shot cul-sec. L'opération se répéta plusieurs fois, jusqu'à la cinquième où Dean commençait sérieusement à vaciller. Cas, qui ne montrait jusque là aucun signe de malaise, eut un haut-le-cœur qui lui fit plonger sa tête dans ses bras en gémissant.

"Je...je crois que je commence à sentir quelque chose."

Tout le groupe se mit à rire, sauf Dean qui peinait à tenir droit sur sa chaise. Il s'affala sur la table en se lamentant bruyamment, l'estomac retourné, incapable de penser correctement : merde, il se retrouvait bourré comme un collégien à sa première soirée. Il entendait vaguement Sam crier son nom puis s'endormi.

* * *

Le lendemain, en se réveillant dans son lit, il souffrait d'une gueule de bois terrible. Sa tête lui semblait gonflée comme un ballon et surtout, il puait l'alcool. Annonciateur d'une belle journée. Il resta longtemps traîner dans son lit, couvrant son front douloureux avec son avant bras et contemplant le plafond. Putain, Cas avait gagné! Qu'est ce qu'il s'était mis quand même, tout ça pour une stupide question de fierté mal placée...il regrettait vraiment son comportement. Sa seule consolation était de savoir que l'ex ange aussi devait douiller en ce moment.

Il sortit ses jambes de sous la couette et posa les pieds par terre. Le contact du sol froid sous sa peau nue le réveilla un peu, et il fit craquer lentement son cou avant de se lever. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en titubant un peu et fut pris d'une vague de frisson : tiens dont. Il baissa la tête pour se rendre enfin compte qu'il était en caleçon. Il bénit mentalement la personne qui avait pris la patience de le déshabiller. Sûrement Sam. Il ouvrit la porte de la douche, enleva le tissu à carreaux et se glissa dans l'espace confiné.

Dans la cuisine, Sam préparait du café pour tout le monde, se disant qu'ils allaient en avoir besoin. Charlie et Kévin avaient insisté pour rentrer ensemble -étonnamment la planque des hommes de lettres était très grande mais il y avait peu de chambres, alors avec leur aide, Sam avait très rapidement réparti les arrivants, parce qu'il était tard et que tout le monde était soit bourré soit fatigué : Gabriel et Balthazar s'en partageaient une et devaient sûrement être encore en train d'y dormir -mine de rien la chute du paradis les avait affecté, et Cas était présentement affalé sur le canapé du salon où il avait passé la nuit, en attendant qu'on lui trouve une place digne de ce nom.

Il releva la tête quand Dean émergea du couloir, portant le peignoir trouvé dans sa chambre.

"hey. Ah Dean sérieux, encore avec le peignoir du mec mort?"

Dean grommela vaguement ce qui s'apparentait à un grognement d'ours mal léché et s'étala sur sa chaise. Aujourd'hui, il était off. De toute manière c'est pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup de choses à faire en dehors de survivre caché dans la planque.

"café?" demanda Sam. Dean lui fit un signe de la main, ne levant même pas la tête de ses bras. Il lui en servit une tasse en ricanant.

"je ne suis pas sensé rire n'est ce pas?"

"ta gueule."

Sam ria de plus belle et reposa la carafe sur la table.

"Bon. C'est l'heure d'aller nourrir Crowley..." dit-il en soupirant. Il prit un plateau dans le placard et une assiette dans le frigo. Crowley avait certes été le dernier des connards, et il l'était toujours d'ailleurs, mais il méritait quand même le respect dû à une personne maintenant qu'il était à moité humanisé.

"Ne te fais pas mordre par le chien quand tu lui filera sa patté." lâcha Dean.

Sam ne releva pas et sortit de la cuisine.

Dean but tranquillement son café avec un doliprane. Il lisait le journal apporté la veille par Charlie en peignoir, les coudes appuyés sur la table. C'était presque une matinée normale qui aurait pu être agréable s'il ne se tapait pas la pire gueule de bois de l'année.

Il attendit que le médicament fasse effet puis se détendit franchement. Il se demanda dans quel état se trouvait l'ange -il avait gardé le réflexe de le surnommer comme ça, même s'il n'avait plus de grâce. Quand même, il se sentait un peu responsable vis à vis de Cas : il devait salement morfler par sa faute. Bon, il lui avait laissé le choix de refuser le jeu mais quand même...au moins, il se formait de nouvelles expériences pour le future. C'était le bon côté de la chose. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où l'ange avait dormi. Il alla dans le salon et le trouva là, affalé sur le canapé, tout habillé. Apparemment Sam avait pris la peine de déshabiller son frère mais pas lui. Ce que Dean pouvait comprendre, c'était plutôt gênant. Il se rapprocha du sofa et décida de s'asseoir en face de lui, sur un canapé, et de le regarder fixement en mangeant ses tartines jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, exactement comme l'ange avait l'habitude de le faire. Il souriait avec satisfaction en pensant à son habille revanche._ Il verra bien que c'est creepy. _

Lorsque l'ange ouvrit faiblement les yeux, Dean lui tira la langue. "hello cas." Il attendait que sa victime sursaute mais Cas n'en fit rien, il s'étira confortablement et se frotta les yeux.

"hello Dean." Sa voix était très grave et enroué et il sentait l'alcool. Mais il avait l'air plus frais que son acolyte. Il avait l'air agréablement surpris de voir Dean à son chevet.

"Bah...tu trouve pas ça flippant?" bégaya Dean, vexé que son piège tombe à plat.

Cas se releva sur ses coudes, son trench était tout froissé et sa cravate partait sur le côté.

"Non Dean. Je suis plutôt flatté."

"Quoi?! C'est un acte de gentillesse pour toi de regarder les gens dormir à leur insu?"

L'ange souleva les épaules, en fait il n'en savait rien. Il prenait le temps de regarder Dean dormir de temps en temps parce qu'il aimait bien ça. Pas tellement pour le protéger, mais plutôt parce qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté le sommeil avant et qu'il y trouvait une certaine attraction. Les humains semblaient si paisibles, si calmes lorsqu'il dormaient!

Dean leva un sourcil et tendit une de ses tartine et un café à Cas, qui les accepta sans broncher.

"Maintenant que t'es humain, va falloir te remplir un peu. D'ailleurs, qu'est ce que ça t'as fais de dormir? T'as fait des rêves et tout?"

L'ange mordit dans son pain avant de répondre. C'était une sensation étrange : bien sûr ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il mangeait -il avait déjà englouti une centaine d'hamburgers à cause du cavalier famine, mais il n'y était pas habitué. Et puis là il s'agissait de sa santé, d'un besoin qui allait devenir quotidien.

"Pas que je me souvienne. La première fois j'étais évanoui, et cette nuit j'étais sous l'emprise de l'alcool alors je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment parler de sommeil."

Dean acquiesça en se disant que ouais, c'était pas faux, ce qui voulait dire que l'ange allait le vivre pour de vrai ce soir. Les cauchemars, les réveils en panique et en sueur au milieu de la nuit, bref, tout ce qui fait le quotidien d'un chasseur, Cas allait y goûter. Il soupira et replongea ses lèvres dans son café.

"Au fait Cas, c'est Sam qui t'as mis là?"

"Non, Sam s'est occupé de Balthazar et Gabriel. Comme tu t'es vomi dessus hier soir je t'ai débarrassé de tes vêtements et je t'ai installé dans ton lit. Et après, eh bien je ne trouvais pas de chambre... alors je me suis juste mis là."

Dean gémit et enfoui sa tête dans ses mains. _Je me suis vraiment vomi dessus! Mais de quoi j'ai l'air moi?! _Cas était perplexe, inquiet d'avoir fait une bêtise. Il regardait Dean en penchant la tête, cherchant une réponse.

_Oh boy. C'est qu'il est adorable. _

"C'est gentil Cas, t'as bien fait." Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de l'ange et lui sourit. "Mal à la tête?" L'ange frissonna un peu au toucher, mais fit signe que oui et gratta la très légère barbe qui avait commencé à lui pousser. "On va s'occuper de ça" reprit Dean, "et après on te trouve une place descente pour dormir."

* * *

**et voilà un petit chapitre centré sur Cas et Dean, j'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ;) A bientôt! **


	5. Chapter 5: death proof

**Nouveau chapitre en avance puisque je pars en vacance après! Je sais je sais l'emploi du temps c'est pas mon fort, ni la régularité! Bref, le son de la semaine : _Chick habit. _(d'ailleurs est ce que vous écoutez les musiques de la semaine? ou est ce que ça sert à rien? bon c'est pas grave j'aime bien en mettre quand même). Bonne lecture! **

* * *

Ce soir là, Dean s'était appliqué à faire un bon dîner incluant sa spécialité : les hamburgers fait maison. Il profitait à fond de sa nouvelle cuisine, et même si la gazinière datait au moins des années trente, il fallait reconnaître que c'était du matériel de qualité qui résistait au poids du temps. Les hommes de lettres ne lésinaient pas sur les moyens apparemment. Il sortit les pains du fours et les apporta sur la grande table où étaient déjà installés tous les habitants de la planque (sauf Crowley, qui bien entendu restait cloîtré dans son donjon jusqu'à nouvel ordre). Devant les exclamations d'admiration qui raisonnèrent à la vue des hamburgers, Dean se sentit rougir et peinait à cacher un sourire satisfait. Il enleva ses gros gants de cuisine et les posa à côté de lui en s'asseyant en tête de table, entre Balthazar et Cas. Sam était assis à la droite de l'ange, faisant face à Gabriel. Ils se ruèrent sur les hamburgers : les ex créatures divines avaient vite intégré que bouffe égale (en général) plaisir mais n'étaient toujours pas habitués à gérer la sensation de faim. Si ce reflex paraissait inné chez l'homme, acquis en milieu de vie, c'était plus délicat. Dean regarda Cas et éclata de rire : l'ange mordait à pleine dent dans son pain, comme s'il cherchait à en mettre le plus possible dans sa bouche en une fois.

"wow dude! tu t'en fous partout!"

L'ange releva la tête vers lui, les joues pleines, les yeux grands ouverts. Il ressemblait à un hamster pris la main dans le sac entrain de voler des graines.

_Oh boy. C'est qu'il est vraiment adorable._

"Hmmf?"

Dean gloussa un peu en haussant des épaules et attaqua son hamburger avec enthousiasme. C'était presque un dîner de famille, avec Gab et Sammy qui se chamaillaient, Balthy qui racontait ses meilleurs blagues enochienne à Cas, qui riait à gorge déployée -Dean n'était pas habitué à voir l'ange rire comme ça. C'était peut être la troisième fois, tout au plus, et Dean se demandait si Cas avait un bon sens de l'humour. Souvent Sam et lui riaient à ses dépends, parce que les luttes quotidiennes de l'ange avec l'environnement humain étaient hilarantes, mais qu'est ce qui faisait rire Cas? Les dessins animés? "You breed with the mouth of a goat"? Il se surprit à contempler le sourire béat de l'ange, les fossettes qui creusaient ses joues, ses dents entièrement découvertes lorsque les commissures de ses lèvres s'étiraient vers ses oreilles, son nez adorablement renfrogné et ses yeux plissés, humides de larmes de joie et-

_dammit! qu'est ce qui me prend?!_

Il se mit une claque mentale et rougit violemment, fixant son assiette jusqu'à la fin du repas. Merde. Il trouvait Cas attirant. Oh _merde_.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous finit, le ventre pleins et légèrement bercés par la digestion, Sam se leva et commença à débarrasser.

"Comment on s'organise pour ce soir au fait?"

"hmm..." Dean tapota le bois sombre de la table du bout des doigts, en proie à une profonde réflexion. Balthazar et Gabriel étaient bien dans leur chambre. Mais Cas n'allait quand même pas rester dans un pauvre canapé...en plus, qui sait combien de temps ils allaient rester là. l'ange méritait un minimum de confort. Sam se gratta un instant le menton et eu un éclair de génie.

"Il y a toujours le lit double dans ta chambre..."

Il regarda successivement son frère et l'ange, essayant de tâter le terrain pour voir comment sa proposition allait être accueillie. Dean, clairement, s'offusquait déjà.

"Ce sont des lits jumeaux d'accord?!"

Sam ricana un peu devant son tempérament facilement irritable et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"Soit! Bon, je vais nourrir Crowley. Débrouillez vous!" Il s'éclipsa dans le couloir, entraînant Balthazar et Gabriel à sa suite. Dean se tourna vers Cas en haussant les épaules. Après tout, ils pourraient séparer les lits. Et puis c'était une solution temporaire! Il se rassura mentalement en se promettant de régler définitivement le problème plus tard. En attendant, Cas allait dormir avec lui, tout comme Sam et Dean avaient l'habitude de dormir ensemble à l'hôtel. Il espérait juste que l'ange ne ronflait pas.

"Tu viens Cas?" Il partit en lui faisant signe de le suivre, puis arrivant dans sa chambre il alluma la lumière en constatant avec horreur qu'il avait laissé tout son porno -et quelle collection!, à la vue de tous, en pleins milieu de la pièce. Il se retourna vivement, poussa le pauvre Cas en dehors de la chambre et éteint la lumière.

"Tu n'as rien vu."

L'ange allait réagir mais devant l'air menaçant de Dean il se reteint et acquiesça. Dean repassa le pas de la porte, ralluma la lumière et ramassa avec empressement les magazines pour former une pile qu'il poussa sous son lit. Plus tranquille, il se retourna vers Cas et lui fit un signe de tête l'invitant à entrer. La chambre était de taille moyenne, ce qui était étonnant comparé à la grandeur du salon et des autres pièces, néanmoins elle était pleinement décorée, tout en sobriété. Il avait accroché certaines de ses armes aux murs, sans tomber dans le beauf, et sa chambre comprenait bien deux lits jumeaux collés en un lit double. D'ailleurs le lit était en vrac, les oreillers dispersé un peu partout sur les matelas et la couette roulée en boule en travers. Dean frappa ses mains pour se mettre au boulot et glissa ses bras par dessus sa tête pour agripper son tee shirt et l'enlever. Contre toutes attentes, il le plia soigneusement et le posa délicatement sur une chaise, répétant la même opération avec son jean. Une fois en boxer, il sortit de la chambre pour aller se laver les dents, tapant au passage l'épaule de Cas qui restait là, debout, depuis tout à l'heure.

"Aller buddy prépare-toi!"

L'ange regarda ses mains, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, puis décida d'imiter Dean. Il enleva son éternel trenchcoat et le déposa sur la même chaise, puis entreprit de déboutonner son pantalon de comptable. Apparemment, son vaisseau Jimmy référait les caleçons amples aux boxers moulants. Il haussa les épaules et rejoignit Dean dans la salle de bain.

"Dean. Que fais-tu avec ce bâton en plastique dans ta bouche?"

En le voyant arriver avec ses chaussettes et son caleçon trop grand, Dean se dit que la nuit allait être longue. Il soupira en souriant autour de sa brosse à dents et lui en tendit une neuve.

"Aller viens buddy. Je vais te montrer comment on fait!"

* * *

Charlie en avait plein la tête de cette nouvelle vie de chasseuse et de planque. Bien qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'y participé à travers ses jeux vidéos et ses livres, maintenant que c'était réel, elle flippait plus qu'autre chose. Mais les garçons étaient supers, elle avait peut être perdu sa mère mais elle avait la sensation d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle famille. Alors la pilule passait plus facilement. Sa consommation de bière augmentait aussi, et elle se dit qu'elle devrait peut être s'en occuper un jour. Et puis merde! Elle risquait sa vie vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre! Elle pouvait bien s'offrir une bière! Même être alcoolique si elle le voulait! Elle rit légèrement et replongea son nez dans sa chope. Ce bar était plutôt sympa, si on oubliait le groupe de vieux lourdeaux dans le coin. Qu'est ce qu'il avait à la regarder comme ça lui?

"Et poulette!"

_Quoi? _

"C'est ça ouais toi! Retourne faire la cuisine ma jolie, et en passant rapporte moi une bière!"

_Quoi?_

Charlie se retourna lentement vers le connard qui avait osé l'interpeller ainsi, les yeux noirs d'une colère sourde et inquiétante. D'abord, l'homme fut clairement déstabilisé, mais après tout merde, se disait-il, ce n'était qu'une pimbêche, une pauvre paire de nichons surplombant une autre paire de cuisses, tout juste bonnes à se faire baiser. Il n'allait quand même pas se laisser intimider par cette pimbêche! Il se mit à rire grassement en poussant ses amis du coude, cherchant exagérément leur soutient. Mais quand il se retourna vers Charlie, le regard de la jeune femme s'était crispé : il aurait préféré qu'elle devienne toute rouge et lui hurle une mauvaise réplique, comme elles le font à chaque fois, mais là cette pouffiasse le regardait droit dans les yeux, atrocement calme et froide, ne laissant sa rage transparaître qu'au travers de ses yeux, et elle lui sourit. Un sourire grinçant et faux, horriblement moqueur et exagéré, qui découvrait toutes ses dents blanches. Et sa voix était effroyablement bien mesurée lorsqu'elle parla :

"D'accord."

Le vieux beauf d'abord n'en crû pas ses yeux. Où est ce qu'elle voulait en venir cette poulette? Pour montrer qu'il ne se laissait pas désarçonner, il se força à rire encore une fois. Mais ces copains ne le suivaient plus : ils étaient éberlués par le calme et la maîtrise de cette rouquine un peu bizarre, un peu geek, et ils attendaient avec ferveur la suite des événements. Charlie sourit une dernière fois à l'homme et se retourna calmement, et à la surprise de tous, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. D'où elle ressortit avec une bière, toujours souriante. Le vieux ne se forçait même plus à rire. Il était plutôt effrayé maintenant. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle foutait cette conne? Alors il tenta le tout pour le tout en lui jetant une remarque qu'il croyait subtile et sarcastique au visage :

"Faudrait faire marcher cette paire de fesses plus souvent, ma bière n'arrivera pas avant deux jours à cette allure!"

Il regarda autour de lui, espérant une réaction, des ricanements encourageants, n'importe quoi. Mais personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche. Charlie se rapprocha de lui, la canette dans une main, l'autre derrière son dos. Arrivé à quelques centimètres de son visage, elle posa la canette sur la table juste à côté de lui et alors qu'il se penchait pour la prendre, elle sortit vivement sa main derrière le dos et lui enfonça son poing dans la mâchoire, faisant vibrer son coup gras alors que sa tête était violemment projetée en arrière. Encore sonné, il essaya de se relever mais elle lui mis un deuxième coup de poing dans la joue avec sa main droite, sa tête bascula vers la gauche mais avec son autre poing elle frappa encore de ce côté et répéta l'opération trois fois, faisant cogner sa tête dans tous les sens et craquer son coup qui se tordait de gauche à droite. Quand il fut complètement groggy, elle lui asséna un dernier coup en plein dans le nez qui craqua horriblement : il bascula de sa chaise et tomba à la renverse sur le sol sous les acclamations et vociférations des autres clients du bar. Les yeux à moitié fermé, il ne vit que ses bottes noires passer à côté de lui. Il redressa la tête pour la fixer une dernière fois en hurlant alors que son pied alla percuter son front de plein fouet, le laissant à moitié mort, étalé sur le carrelage froid. Charlie lui cracha au visage, remonta ses manches et fit craquer ses phalanges. Elle attrapa la canette de bière sur la table, l'ouvrit et devant les regards ahuris des clients, la bu cul sec. Puis elle l'écrasa entre ses doigts, la balança sur le gros bide de l'homme à terre et lui rota à la gueule en riant. Elle se retourna, prit son sac, le jeta sur son épaule et partit sous les acclamations de la foule amassée autour d'elle, ne cherchant même pas à réprimer l'énorme sourire satisfait qui lui éclairait le visage.

* * *

**voilà j'avais envie d'une femme badass qui recale un sexiste en beauté après les événements du Texas ;) BISOUUUS! **


End file.
